Young Pokeinstein Part I
by Clest
Summary: Abra, Jigglypuff and Raichu visit a mansion.


PART I: Introductions  
  
SCENE: Pokestein's Lab (a very messy and cluttered area, with a large  
ammount of books just lying around, and a large experimentation table  
in the middle of the room)  
  
DR. POKENSTEIN (an Alakazam): I've... I'VE DONE IT!!! I've made the  
ultimate pokemon! With the strength of a Rhydon, and the psychic power  
of a Kadabra, I have made... Rhydabra!  
  
RHYDABRA (waking up): Urgh... oooh... Where am I? Who am I?  
  
DR. POKENSTEIN: Yes, awaken, my proud child! You are my greatest and  
most prized...  
  
RHYDABRA: Shut the f*** up! My head...!  
  
DR. POKENSTEIN: Huh? How rude! I'll just have to put you back to  
sleep!  
  
RHYDABRA: I don't think so, a******! I'm outta here! (heads for door)  
  
DR. POKENSTEIN: You can't leave! I won't allow it! (runs over and  
blocks door)  
  
RHYDABRA: Outta my way, runt! (rams Dr. Pokenstein)  
  
DR. POKENSTEIN: Eeep! (faints)  
  
(Rhydabra runs off towards the town. A few minutes later, Dr.  
Pokenstein's lab assistant enters the lab)  
  
JYNX (With a German accent): Doctor! Are you all right?  
  
DR. POKENSTEIN (conscious again): Oh, my! No, I'm not... Please, Jynx,  
go and find my nephew, Abra Pokenstein, that I have summoned him...  
(drops to the floor, dead)  
  
JYNX: No! Doctor! I shall honor your final wish, then! (nods to dead  
body, then leaves)  
  
  
SCENE: Docks of Pokevania (a dark and gritty night. Abra Pokenstein  
leans against a lamp post, who's light is a dim yellow. A strange and  
disfigured Raichu walks up to him)  
  
RAICHU: Are you Ahbray Pohkenshtein?  
  
ABRA: No, I'm Abra Pokenstein!  
  
RAICHU: Are you related to Dr. Alakazam Pohkenshtein?  
  
ABRA: Reluctantly, but yes...  
  
RAICHU: Walk this way, then... (Starts hobbling off towards a nearby  
ship. Abra hobbles after him)  
  
ABRA: I hope you don't mind me asking, but where in the b***** world  
are we going?  
  
RAICHU: Your uncle, Dr. Alakazam, died a few days ago. He was attacked  
by his own monster, and we found him bleeding on his lab floor. His  
final request was that we summon you. So that's what I'm doing.  
  
ABRA (who's stopped hobbling): What?! I'm not going to the castle! I  
hate that place!  
  
RAICHU: Suit yourself. Your uncle was incredibly rich, though...  
  
ABRA: No he wasn't! He dug up dead pokemon's graves, and assembled  
monsters out of them!  
  
RAICHU: Eh, that was a side business, actually. His main profession  
was actually selling potted petunias to travellers, but it didn't turn  
out too well after the Petunia Drought of 1950...  
  
ABRA: He made a lot of money... selling PETUNIAS?!  
  
RAICHU: I'm told he's got over $10 billion saved up. He was a very  
persistent petunia salesman...  
  
ABRA (sighing): All right, let's go!  
  
(They board a wagon, which has an inhabitant, a very attractive young  
female Jigglypuff)  
  
JIGGLYPUFF: Hello, would you like to help me lay some carpet?  
  
ABRA: Wh, what?!  
  
JIGGLYPUFF: I'm laying carpet in the back of this wagon. Would you  
mind extremely if I asked you to help?  
  
(Just then, Abra sees she has carpenter's nails in one hand, and nails  
in another, and that the floor of the wagon has some carpeting)  
  
ABRA: Um, sure... (Gets in wagon)  
  
(And so, Abra helped Jigglypuff lay some carpet down as they travelled  
to Pokenstein castle)  
  
  
SCENE: Pokenstein Castle Entrance (Very large castle, almost ludicrously  
so. Abra and the others exit the wagon)  
  
ABRA: Well, that was invigorating! Shall we go inside?  
  
RAICHU: Yes. Walk this way... (Starts hobbling towards door, and the  
other two do so as well)  
  
ABRA (noticing the door knockers): What knockers!  
  
(Door opens, Jynx steps out)  
  
JYNX: Why... thank you...  
  
ABRA: Huh? Eeek! What the heck is that thing?  
  
JYNX: I'm offended, sir! I am your lab assistant, Jynx. (sound of a  
wagon overturning in the distance)  
  
ABRA: I... see... Hmm, well... Shall we get situated, then?  
  
RAICHU: Yes... I'll be down in my closet, if anyone needs me. (starts to  
walk past Jynx)  
  
JYNX: Not so fast, mister. You've gotta help with the baggage!  
  
RAICHU: (grumbles) All right! Stupid Jynx! (sound of another wagon  
turning over in the distance)  
  
ABRA: (confused) Yes, well, I'll just be heading in...  
  
JIGGLYPUFF: Yes, now I can show you my true skill!  
  
ABRA: Er, what would... that be?  
  
JIGGLYPUFF: Why, isn't it obvious? I'll help you get to sleep tonight,  
okay?  
  
ABRA: Um... All right, I guess...  
  
(Raichu carries the bags into the lab, walking past Jynx)  
  
RAICHU: Things should get interesting now, aye?  
  
JYNX: Oh, shut your mouth! I'll see you in the morning. (walks inside)  
  
RAICHU: Hmph... (looks back at wagon) Jynx! (wagon flips over, and he  
walks inside, satisfied)  
  
  
SCENE: Inside Castle von Pokenstein (massive main hall with a fantastic  
double chandelier above. Abra and Jigglypuff are staring in wonder, and  
Jynx is looking at them with her arms crossed)  
  
JYNX: Are you impressed? Your ancestors had it built as you see it.  
  
ABRA: Absolutely astounding! Almost makes me wish I'd been closer to  
Uncle Alakazam...  
  
JIGGLYPUFF: I'm so tired. Where's our rooms, Jynx?  
  
JYNX: Upstairs, of course. Be very careful, though. Those stairs have  
been known to be... treacherous...  
  
ABRA: Screw them, I never trust stairs anyway. (Grabs Jigglypuff's arm  
and teleports them to the top of the stairs) Ah, the convenience of  
being a psychic...  
  
(They walk down the hall to a series of doors)  
  
ABRA: I wonder which it is? (tries a door, but finds it to be a fake  
one) How odd. (Tries another, which opens to reveal Raichu. The sight  
makes Abra jump back in shock)  
  
RAICHU: What? I sleep in here! Yeesh, can't get any privacy around  
here... (closes closet door)  
  
ABRA: Um, let's keep looking. (Tries another door, and the handle breaks  
off as he tries to open it) Er... (Tries another, with similar results)  
DOESN'T ANY DOOR IN THIS HOUSE WORK?! (Tries one last door, which opens  
easily, and he tumbles into the room, falling face-first on the floor)  
Don't... say... anything...  
  
JIGGLYPUFF: (catching up with him) That was rather interesting! I'm not  
sure if I want to find my own room, now...  
  
ABRA: (nervously) Er... I guess you could sleep in here tonight...  
  
JIGGLYPUFF: Oh, an excellent idea! Now I can show you my special talent!  
  
ABRA: (very nervously) Um, yes... I guess... you... er, can... (backs  
towards bed)  
  
JIGGLYPUFF: Okay, lay down and get comfy, I'll be back in a second.  
  
(Abra lays down on bed, very nervous, and gets undressed. He gets under  
the covers, and waits for Jigglypuff to return)  
  
JIGGLYPUFF: (holding a microphone) Now, I can show you what a singer I am!  
  
ABRA: Wh, what?! You...? (Jigglypuff starts to sing) I mean... um...  
I... me... an... zzzz... (Abra is fast asleep in no time)  
  
JIGGLYPUFF: Hehehe, like a child. (Lays down on the end of the bed and  
sleeps)  
  
  



End file.
